Garlic (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Garlic. 250px |strength = 1 |health = 5 |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Event |class = Guardian |tribe = Root Plant |ability = When a Zombie hurts this, move that Zombie to the left. If it's a Vimpire, destroy it. |flavor text = "Vimpires. They're the worst. I don't like to use the word "hate" but yeah, I hate 'em." |trait = Team-Up}} Garlic is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 1 /5 . It has the [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] trait, and its ability moves a zombie onto the lane on its left when that zombie hurts it. However, if said zombie is Vimpire, it will instantly destroy him instead. It was added in update 1.14.13, along with Health-Nut, Secret Agent, High-Voltage Currant, Banana Split, , Gargantuar-Throwing Imp, Imposter, and Zombie High Diver. It was made available in the Weekly Event which ran from May 9, 2017, to May 16, 2017. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Root Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Ability': When a Zombie hurts this, move that Zombie to the left. If it's a Vimpire, destroy it. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Event Card description "Vimpires. They're the worst. I don't like to use the word "hate" but yeah, I hate 'em." Update history Update 1.14.13 *Added to the game. * |5 }} Update 1.16.0 * * Became craftable Strategies With Garlic has the ability to divert zombies into a lane where they can easily be destroyed. You should not play it on the leftmost lane as it will nullify its ability. Try to boost Garlic's health so it can divert more zombies and keep in mind that it has the Team-Up trait. This card is the best counter against Vimpire, as it will destroy him whenever he attacks Garlic, and only costs 1 . This is especially useful on missions where the zombie hero plays Vimpire, as Garlic can take care of him easily. However, do not always rely on this ability as not every player plays Vimpire, and even then, there are a few ways that Vimpire can avoid its ability. This plant works well with plants with Splash Damage such as , and tricks like to divert zombies closer where they can be destroyed more easily. You can also use this as a low-offense but high-defense plant like Cactus, as Garlic can destroy 1 health zombies while it survives a few attacks. In addition, its Team-Up trait can help protect your strong plants and move any threats onto lanes for them to attack. As of Update 1.16.0, it is now considered a Root plant, so the player can boost it with Starch-Lord in order for it to last longer and do more damage. Against Never use Vimpire to get rid of Garlic as this will destroy him as soon as he attacks Garlic. Although if you need Frenzy zombies to attack through Garlic, you can bring Smashing Gargantuar or Coffee Zombie. Interestingly, when using this strategy, the zombie with Frenzy that destroys the Garlic will move to the left and then it does a bonus attack at that left lane. This can be useful if there are weak plants to the left of Garlic. If you use a zombie to destroy it, be sure to remember that it will end up in the lane to the left after it attacks. A great way to combat it is to use cards like Terrify and Sumo Wrestler to move it to the leftmost lane. This will nullify its ability, which makes it easier to destroy. If that is not an option, resort to using tricks on this instead. You can also use Rolling Stone or Weed Spray to destroy this with ease as long its strength is not more than two. Gallery Root Garlic.png|Garlic's statistics GarlicCard.png|Garlic's card GarlicCardImage.png|Garlic's card image GARLICHDHEROES.png|HD Garlic Screenshot (49).png|Garlic attacking Screenshot (50).png|Garlic activating its ability Screenshot (51).png|Garlic destroyed IMG_3717.png|Two Garlics on the same lane TimeTravelPackGarlic.png|Garlic on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle GarlicNotification.png|Early access notificaton for Garlic GarlicAd.jpg|Garlic on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle GardeningGlovesGarlic.png|Gardening Gloves being used on Garlic EventRewindBundleSecretGarlic.png|Garlic on the advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle GarlicComplete.jpg|Garlic on the advertisement for the Weekly Events GarlicComplete2.jpg|Garlic on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle FrozenGarlic.png|Garlic frozen Old Screenshot 2017-04-11-22-15-25.png|Garlic's statistics before update 1.14.13 Screenshot 2017-04-11-22-15-36.jpg|Garlic's grayed-out card Screenshot 2017-04-11-22-15-33.jpg|Garlic's grayed-out card with an info button GarlicPvZH_Field.png|Garlic on the field before update 1.14.13 Trivia *Garlic moves the zombie to the immediate left of Garlic itself. This can be seen when a zombie in another lane such as Conga Zombie or Foot Soldier Zombie attacks it. *It retains an almost identical appearance to its Plants vs. Zombies 2 incarnation. *The fact that Garlic destroys Vimpires that hurt it is a reference to the myth that garlic is a weakness of vampires. **It is also a reference to its Plants vs. Zombies 2 description, "Good against zombies, as well as proof against any vampires who might accidentally wander by." *This is the only card whose ability can be activated towards another specific card. *Prior to Update 1.16.0, it was the only card in the game that was in the onion tribe. **It was also the first card to introduce a new tribe. *With 5 for the cost of 1 , it has the second health-per-cost ratio out of all plant fighters in the game. The first is , having 6 health for the cost of 1 sun. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards Category:Plants Category:Onion cards Category:Root cards Category:Team-Up plants